


Medical Visit

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: A double drabble





	Medical Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble

Napoleon carried Morris into the room.  “I brought you some company!  How are you feeling?”

April sat up in her hospital bed and reached for the kitten.  “Better now that Agent Morris is here!  And you, too, Napoleon.”

“Thanks a lot!  You had me worried; if Mark hadn’t found the drug antidote when he did, you would have died.”

“Don’t remind me, Darling.”

“So.  How’s my patient?”

“Doctor Jones, I’m ready to go home!”

“Why did I think female agents would be different?  I would prefer if you stayed at least one more night.”

“Doctor Morris agrees with me.  Don’t you, kitty?” 

Doctor Jones looked at the CEA, who shrugged.  “Agent Slate has agreed to stay with her when she’s released,” Napoleon said.   

“I’m not winning, am I?” Doctor Jones asked.  “All right, Agent Dancer.  I will release you into your partner’s care.”  He bent down and lifted Morris to his chest.  “I’m _not_ paying you a consultation fee.”   He handed the kitten to Napoleon.  “Take Dr. Second Opinion with you.  Good day.”

Napoleon smiled.  “We’ll see you later, April.”

“Darling, is…Illya here?”

“No, he’s at a science conference.  Why?”

“No reason.  I was just…curious.”

 _Sure you were,_ he thought.  

 


End file.
